AllenoxLaviet
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Neo Verona has fallen into chaos when Neah Walker became Duke. Disguised as the Red Whirlwind, Laviet tries to restore order. She falls in love with a noble only to discover he's a Walker! Can they love in peace?  RomeoxJuliet, D.Gray-Man version Fem!Lavi
1. Act 1 Scne 1 Enter Laviet

**Whooo! a new story based on RomeoxJuliet. it's a REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD ANIME! YOU MUST WATCH IT! but, i'm going off the manga since, that's the one i own and i don't hafta watch an entire 20 minutes of animation to get a reference, but i will add some things from the anime that i liked. btw, Geneviève is a real name, actually, it's my real name in french :D pronounced, zhe-nə-VYEV, zhawn-VYEV, i rly like it~ :33**

**ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THISSSSS...but it may not be updated _that_ frequently as I am focusing on Allen's Fluffy Little Tail and 100 Themes Challenge. So like...once a month at least? 2 or 3 times at best? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, RomeoxJuliet (anime or manga) or the original Romeo and Juliet. -Man goes to Katsura Hoshino, William Shakespear wrote Romeo and Juliet, and RomeoxJuliet go to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

"It's time for bed, Geneviève!" a black haired woman called from upstairs. Downstairs, a seven-year-old girl with the same raven hair could be seen watching television, not paying attention to her mother. The mother sighed and walked downstairs towards the television, turning it off. The little girl whined and said, "I don't wanna sleep yet, Mommy!" The mother sighed, shaking her head.

"If I tell you a story, then will you sleep?" she asked. The little girl put a finger on her chin and thought for a moment, then, she nodded her head and ran upstairs to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth, like she always did before bedtime. The mother walked upstairs and sat down on a chair in Geneviève's room, patiently waiting for her daughter to curl up in her bed. When she did, the mother asked, "What kind of story would you like this time?"

"Tell me the one about the Red Whirlwind! With Alleno and Laviet!" the little girl replied, excitement in her voice. The mother smiled fondly, and stroked her daughter's hair. She nodded, taking a deep breath before she let the story unfold.

_ "Once upon a time, there was a city called Neo Verona. It was the city of flowers, and in this city, two great houses were at war with each other. The house of Walker, and the house of Bookman..."_

"Komui, hurry! Take Laviet and get out of here!" Bookman frantically yelled at his most trusted guard. Komui followed orders, quickly grabbing the young four-year-old and hopping on a Pegasus, riding away from the burning castle. The young child, not comprehending what was happening, called out for her father, tears in her eyes. They rode away just as Walker's soldiers stormed inside. Neah Walker, head of the Walker household, looked down at Bookman as if he were a slimy, disgusting creature. Bookman glared up at him, pure loathing in his eyes as he hissed out, "Walker-"

"That's _Lord Walker_ to you, filthy Bookman," Neah said, cutting him off. An insane grin was plastered on his face as Bookman glared up at him. Neah took his sword and brought it over Bookman's head. Bookman's eyes looked up at it fearfully, and Neah swung the sword down crying out, "After tonight, Neo Verona will be _MINE!_"

~*.*.*~

Far away, Laviet gripped Komui's cape tightly, crying softly as she whispered out, "Mommy...Daddy..." They rode the Pegasus far, far away. Away from the now burning castle that held the dead bodies of the Bookman house.

**-Fourteen Years Later-**

A crowed gathered around the town square and shouts of 'Stop it!' and 'Please, let her go!' could be heard coming from various people. In the center of the Town square, two royal guards stood over a young lady. She was frantically trying to escape from the ropes that held her, but when she saw that it was futile, she screamed, "Noo! Somebody, anybody, please help me! Mother!" Her mother was struggling against the guards, insisting that her daughter wasn't old enough to be the Bookman girl. People in the crowed murmured things like 'Another girl hunt?', 'How could she even be alive?', and 'Has Walker gone mad?'.

Tired of hearing this nonsense, the head officer commanded, "Enough! Take her away alread- EEEK!" A dagger shot threw the air and embedded itself in the statue right next to the officer's head. A flash of red was seen as a figure jumped from the roof of one building, landing on a pillar in the exact center of the square. It was a young male, dressed in a red cape and hat, his hair was a fiery red-orange and he wore black boots and gloves. On his belt was a sword, and he looked like he wasn't afraid to use it. The people in the crowd started to murmur more and the mother shouted, "Red Whirlwind! Please, please save my daughter!" The Red Whirlwind looked down at her and smiled gently, nodding as he did so.

"I command you to let this girl go free!" he demanded. The officer look up at him and yelled, "Who do you think you are? Commanding the head officer of these hunts! Take off that mask and leave!" The teenage boy smirked, jumped down and kicking the guard's face. "Seems like your all washed up, just like your dignity," he scoffed. The guard immediately got back up and commanded the other two to capture him. The Red Whirlwind easily dodged the attacks, handing them a couple blows here and there. While the guard were too distracted with him, a little boy carefully sneaked up to the girl, and cut her ropes. He put a finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet. "Wait until I tell you to run," he whispered. The Red Whirlwind kicked the guards, causing them to loose their balance and fall into a fountain. The little boy signaled to the girl, and she ran to her mother with tears of joy. The guards scrambled out of the fountain and charged towards the Red Whirlwind.

Unfortunately for them, little balls rolled in and exploded into a cloud of onion gas, causing the guards to stop and cough. Their eyes stung and the frantically searched for the two rebels. They could barely make out two figures running through the smoke and the head commander shouted out, "Don't let them get away!" The two males ran in different directions, and the guard disregarded the little boy, their eyes set on the Red Whirlwind. The head commander trapped him on a bridge, and started to swing his sword. Smirking, the teenager took out his own sword and parried the blows. He swung it with lightning quick speed, and cut the sack of gold the commander had on his belt. The coins fell down towards the ground and some commoners scrambled to get them. They looked up and thanked the Red Whirlwind, calling him a hero. Said hero smiled down at them and jumped under the bridge, leaving the commander to wallow as he watched the commoners take his gold. Up above, a white haired boy rode a golden Pegasus as he watched the short skirmish happen. "A lot of them have been happening lately," he said, following the other boy.

The Red Whirlwind laughed as he ran away. "Poor guard, they're bound to make fun of him when he returns to the castle!" he said. He saw a black-haired girl with pigtails just up ahead, and he smiled. As he ran by, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "Hullo, Lenalee! How are we today in this fine weather?" he asked, slowing down as they reached a more deserted part of town, stopping on a crumbling bridge. Lenalee took a moment to catch her breath from the long run, and when she did she looked at him with a scolding look. "Don't try and act all innocent on me, Deak. I saw you and John fighting with the guards. You could have gotten hurt, hasn't Komui told you _not_ to leave the theater?" she said, using a very mother-scolding-her-child tone. Deak rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever! At least I was able to save that girl!" Lenalee was going to say something, when she caught glimpse of a guard behind a pillar. She gasped and yelled, "Deak, behind you!"

Deak turned around and the guard charged towards him. Jumping back, he landed on the edge of the bridge, but his weight was to much for it and it crumbled. He gasped in shock, Lenalee called out his name, and he fell down towards the dark abyss. Bracing himself for the impact that was sure to come, he felt somebody grab his wrist. "You have such skinny arms, you know that?" a male's voice said. Deak snapped his eyes open to see what happened, and he came face-to-face with a white haired boy. Deak noticed the Pegasus and the house crest the boy had on his clothing, and he glared. "I don't need your help, _noble,_" he spat, trying to get free. The other boy's face blanked, but he smiled again and said, "Well, I think you do. Don't fall now." He pulled Deak up onto the Pegasus and flew back down to the streets below. Deak jumped off and immediately walked away. The white haired boy jumped off too, but he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, is that any way to thank somebody after they just saved your life?" he asked. Deak turned around and glared at him, "Sure, yeah. Nobles only save lives when they feel like it, killing when they don't. Why would I thank somebody like that?" The noble boy looked slightly hurt, and Deak felt his anger ease up a little, then the boy said, "Listen, I don't like what's happening either, in fact, I hate it. I wish it would all just change. I know how you feel, but before you say things about nobles, don't you think you should thank them first? Or are all commoners this rude?" Deak staggered back a little, but mumbled out a quiet, "Thank you..." Seemingly satisfied, the white-haired boy smiled and replied with a, "You're welcome." Lenalee and John appeared around the corner and Lenalee sighed in relief, "Deak! C'mon, we have to get back now." John nodded and Deak replied saying, "Ok." They all walked away, but Deak turned back to glance once last time at the noble. He smiled, and Deak smiled back. Then, he ran to catch up with Lenalee and John. They walked towards the Farnese Theater, while the noble boy hopped onto his Pegasus and flew back to a castle.

Once he landed, he was greeted rather rudely. "About time you get back, Alleno," Neah Walker, arch duke of Neo Verona, said. "Uncle, I told you to call me Allen. I don't like the name 'Alleno' very much. I prefer my old name better," Allen said, hopping off his Pegasus. He pet his nuzzle and the Pegasus leaned into it. Neah looked down at his nephew, "I will call you what I wish, and that is the name that _I_ have given you. I will _not_ call you by the name my broth-" He couldn't complete his sentence because a servant came in saying, "Your Majesty, Lady Lou Fa has arrived."

"Good, bring her in," Neah commanded. The servant nodded and a girl with brunette hair walked in. She was blushing profously and she shyly looked up at Allen. "Alleno, this is Lady Lou Fa. You are to dance with her at the ball tomorrow. Understood?" Neah said. Lou Fa smiled and curtsied saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord..." Allen politely smiled back and Neah walked passed him, whispering, "She is the only daughter in the Borromeo household. You should know exactly what that means, boy." Allen solemly nodded his head, walking away towards the balcony. He stared out at the city, his thoughts straying towards the Red Whirlwind. '_Just who is he...?_'

* * *

**yes, who IS the red whirlwind? anyways, hope ya enjoyed, R&R :D btw, i took some advice from one of my reviwers on a different story, hope this met your expectations..? :33 constructive criticism much appreciated. Flames are not.  
**


	2. HIATUS NOTE! D:

HIATUS NOTE:

**ok well, i'm sorry that i haven't updated in so long but i have a VALIDDDD excuse...unlike many other times -w-''**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I had like 3 projects -w-''**

**1) Book Report on ****The Hobbit**** ((good book by the way! :D))**

**2) Spanish Heritage Month Report on Teresa de Jesús/ Teresa de Ávila ((same person, she's awesome btw))**

**3) Science Project and Presentation on Francium ((IT WAS HARDDDDDD FRANCIUM'S LIKE THE 2ND RAREST ELEMENT ON EARTH!))**

**...soooo yeah...**

**and if it wasn't gunna be November tomorrow, this wouldn't be a hiatus note. November is a special month this year~ ever heard of NaNoWriMo?**

**...**

**YEP! ima be in NaNoWriMo this year! yay! :D so, ima dedicate most of my November to it ((school comes first though...then food)) so I'm gunna be on Hiatus until: A) I finish writing my novel early *coughNotPossiblecough* B) I give up. *dunno, maybe maybe not -w-''* er C) ...It's December owo**

**soo...i'm sorry fer whoever rly wanted me to update like...SOOON...**

**rly sorry D:**

**well...i hope you can wait till December...**

**yeah D:**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**sry again D:**

**-Bambi~**

**((gunna remove the note after I post the next chapter owo))  
**


End file.
